Devices and means are to be fastened to motor vehicles, especially utility vehicles or to other machines, and these devices and means must again be detached when needed, for example, for maintenance purposes. The mounting and removal shall be able to be performed as simply as possible. Fastening devices or holding devices of the type mentioned in the introduction are used for this. These must be able to be operated in a simple manner and operate reliably. For example, components of an exhaust system, for example, an exhaust gas treatment box, are to be mounted on a support frame of a utility vehicle. It may be necessary for maintenance purposes to have the possibility of removing this box in as simple a manner as possible.